<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smut by caretta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460959">Smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/caretta'>caretta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/caretta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Old piece I wrote right after the first and only movie. Too bad they never made a sequel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And what if I am?” Harry asks, neither teasing nor serious. He looks, if anything, concerned, but in a caring way, the very kind of concern that got–gets Eggsy rather hot down his neck.</p><p>Weakly, his cock throbs to the thumping of his heart.</p><p>Yes, what difference does it make? What does it matter if Harry is a ghost, or if he some how survived a plain head shot; the point is Eggsy has been caught lying on his sofa, in his apartment, masturbating to the smell of Harry's old shirt from the laundry basket. Eggsy is beyond ashamed at this point. His face feels like it’s steaming. His cock is straining at the tip, so wet his entire palm is slippery. The egg sends a constant pulse at his anus that’s never quite enough, but still makes him clench rhythmically around the pitiful cord and moan to boot. He’s caught, he’s bared, the only thing he can do now is beg to get fucked.</p><p>“Harry…” Eggsy whines, at the same time Harry (‘s ghost?) says, “Take off your hand, Eggsy.”</p><p>His first instinct is to scream, “What? No!”, but his hand obeys nonetheless. Separating it from the slick mess that is his cock almost brings him to tears, so Eggsy immediately grabs hold of the nearby cushion. He feels like an idiot, sitting with his legs spread and cock leaking like an offering. Meanwhile the source of his misery calmly steps over, as if to admire his handy work.</p><p>“I admit I’d noticed your… attraction, but I never thought it would be to this extend.”</p><p>Eggsy bites back a whimper. He does not need this — how fucking wrong this is, how dead Harry is, how Harry is like a second father to him, for god’s sake. This illusion thing needs to go right now, because as much as he hate to admit, Eggsy really can come from a breeze of wind right this second.</p><p>Did he imagine the vibration getting stronger just now?</p><p>Apparent not, as ghost Harry has conjured the power to pick up the control, and is now examining it with the same mildly-interested expression. He tuts:</p><p>“Shame I hadn’t come prepared. My collection has far superior models, like the DXG-15. You would have been writhing with it, turned to this setting.”</p><p>Right, that Scotch was definitely good stuff. Harry doesn’t–didn’t have a collection of sex toys. He definitely wouldn’t talk fondly of using them on Eggsy, as if he’d love to try every single one– The thought alone sends Eggsy scrambling or his cock again. He doesn’t get more than a twist though, with the egg’s sudden stillness and Harry’s commanding voice.</p><p>“Keep your hands where you are, young lad, or I’ll have to tie you down.”</p><p>Eggsy bites his lips — that doesn’t help, that doesn’t help at all. He settles for clutching the cushions till his nails turn white, everything from the stifling alcohol in his breath to trickling drops of sweat on his forehead feel like torture.</p><p>The corner of Harry’s mouth lifts a tiny bits in satisfaction. Then he pushes a button, and Eggsy’s entire hip bows off the sofa.</p><p>He might be screaming, he might be thrashing. Eggsy knows nothing beyond the electric pleasure that’s seizing him and tripling his pulse and flashing his entire world white. His breathing goes hay wire, and before he knows it there are bursts off something sticky hitting his chin, then his chest, then his belly, each of them accompanied by a wracking sob and eventually leaves him lying astride on the sofa, eyes red and dazed, spent.</p><p>Harry doesn’t stop the vibrator right away, rather he slides the control down slowly, taking a good five minutes before letting it still and turning it off completely. The cord still hangs out from between Egssy’s bum, drips of oil making its obnoxious pink even more obscene. Harry silently admits he might have skipped a heartbeat or two — after all he’s not made of stone, and to see a young man losing it completely to the thought of him… Well… His ego is very pleased.</p><p>As a reward, Harry lets his protege rest for a full five more minutes, then pointedly wakes him back for business.</p><p>A worn out Eggsy is delightfully pliable, and no less attractive. He obediently opens his mouth at Harry’s urging, head comfortably rested on his palm and eyes lidded. He sucks as if in a dream, without inhibition, just the varied movements of his mouth that spoke if not of experience, then a long time fantasizing about the act. Harry is inclined to believe it’s the latter. No matter. He moves his hip leisurely — patience comes with age and he’s in no rush. Rubbing lightly along the jaw, and then column of Eggsy’s neck, Harry wordlessly encourages the boy to open up more, take him deeper. Eggsy does, fighting valiantly to suppress his gag reflex. He doesn't quiet succeed, but the determined teary looks he’s giving makes Harry want to take him by the hair and fuck his throat raw.</p><p>In the end, Harry manages to stay on this side of too rough before shooting down Eggsy’s throat. He does not want to hurt the boy just yet, that can be arranged once he’s had more training. He holds the boy in place to ascertain he’s swallowed it all, then reluctantly pulls out from that wet heat to check.</p><p>Eggsy looks a cross between pained and blissful, his face blotchy with two streaks of tears. As his jaw is allowed to close he seeks out the warmth of Harry’s hand, soft cheek nudging calluses as if he can’t bear to miss it. Harry feels a sudden twinge in his heart that he never imagined he would feel again. A vague tightness lurks in his throat, and as he see Eggsy’s half-erection when he glances down, that tightness has hardened into a resolve.</p><p>Reaching down to pull Eggsy’s arms over his shoulder, Harry effortlessly heaves the boy up and heads straight to his bed room. The journey did not take him more than a dozen paces, only the second half of it sees Eggsy slowly coming to himself.</p><p>“…Harry?” He says weakly, still too dazed to do more than squirm. “You’re really alive? What the fuck? How? What the hell just happened?”</p><p>“Behave, young man, or I shall have to employ drastic measures.” Harry readjusts the slipping “package”, slapping Eggsy on the butt once to demonstrate his point. That shuts him up quickly, which is a blessing. His protege is bright, but a hassle sometimes when he opens his mouth. Finally they get to the bedroom; Harry briefly slips Eggsy down into a princess’s carry before putting him on the bed — he is, after all, a gentleman.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>